Monkeys
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi is an unhappy rare golden flying monkey taken from his mother at a young age and sold to a woman to be her surrogate baby. He now leads a depressing and repleant life, that is until he meets Yami a roug male who has escpaed from a neighbouring circus
1. Purty

Monkeys

Okay this is a little weird I have to admit. But…I'm just writing this for fun and to make as many people as possible know that I HATE monkey trading for pets and for children.

Prologue: Purty

"Aint you purty little Yugi?" asked Audrey Smith as she nuzzled her fat nose against Yugi's fur.

Yugi blinked in his blue and yellow dungarees. He blinked at his…_mother _as she combed his hair and trimmed his nails. Yugi's fur was pitch black with red and yellow highlights. His tail had a slight red tint on the end while the tips of his ears had yellow tips.

Yugi was a rare golden haired flying monkey. And he was owned by a human. Well she called him her baby. And she insisted that she was his surrogate mother.

Audrey pushed a bottle down Yugi's lips as she slowly rocked him back and forth in her chair. Her fat clammy hands stroked Yugi's fur all the way down greasing it flat so it felt uncomfortable.

When she pulled the bottle away from his lips Yugi showed his teeth at her to show he was frightened and he wanted to be left alone before he bit her.

"Oh! Little Yugi is smiling at his mother! Aren't you the cutest thing?"

Yugi blinked he tried to jump out of her grip but she held him so tightly.

Her fat fingers held his face so tightly he raised his eye brows in shock. She once again nuzzled her nose into his fur. Yugi shivered involuntarily. His tiny hands pushed her face away.

"Oh! Little Yugi is sleepy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

He was raised up in her fat hands and put in his cage. "Goodnight little Yugi! Goodnight!"

Yugi held the bars of his cage before she turned off the light and closed the door. He jumped into his self-made hammock. He held a small stuffed toy rabbit for comfort and rocked himself up and down trying to get some comfort inside him.

He looked out the window to see the moon and the trees that surrounded his house. He licked his lips before throwing back his head and howling. He opened his mouth wide and wider still showing all of his teeth to the moon. He sucked on the end of his tail for comfort but it was no good. He was stuck.

He laid down in the hammock tears welling up and falling down his face.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~::~

Review Me!

I don't like how this first chapter has swung to

But I swear it will improve over time and become long

(Like it always is)


	2. Mother

Monkeys

_Hi Me and my twin have been writing this story for quite a while, and now we think its ready for the Fan Fiction. Net! BE nice because this is our first fanfic :D_

Ha! Ha! Look at that joker! Who'd have thought one year would have past so fast, but since my A levels have gotten in the way….I've actually gone over a year! Who'd have thought that that naïve shy little writer became a complete mad nutter who has around nine stories on the trot….This chapter is nominated to my (I mean of course OUR) one year anniversary on Fanfiction!

Chapter One: Mother

He couldn't remember his mother. Not Audrey. His real mother. The one he cried to when he was younger and the only other monkey he had known in his life. He could remember certain aspects of her.

Her long tail. That was something to be admired at. Her long tail that swept around his small body, pressing him further against her stomach. Her warmth was another and the sense of comfort he had never fully felt since; she had swung him around their larger cage gliding in the air like a golden flying monkey should. As he laid his head against her chest and stomach watching her go from one side of their large outdoor cage to another.

Had she spoken to him? He remembered her murmuring something to him, almost a tune a song for him to listen and take comfort in. He often before he fell asleep could just touch the words almost understanding them into a sentence. But the more he thought about her words the more he could feel them slipping just as soon as the enlightenment had come and soon he understood them less than he had first.

He was three days old when he was taken from her. He only remembered that, the first two days he hadn't taken notes so he remembered the precious moments he had had with her. But one morning he was lying against her in a morning dream when he felt something come over her. She tensed and held him tighter against her for a spilt second.

They were then flying her running around and around the cage her screaming for help, were there other monkeys? Was she asking for mercy? Or was she just trying to do something? He didn't know. A net was at last thrown over the two of them, his mother scrambling in the dusty earth hanging onto him with all of her might.

Another hand went over him and prised him off of her leaving her wriggling and screaming. Was that always her way of saying goodbye? Or was she too desperate to get her baby back she wanted to keep fighting to the last breath and only after say goodbye to him?

He was bundled into a basket a blanket wrapping around him as he was brought out of their big cage and taken into the house next door. A photograph was taken of him (he knew what they were because Audrey was forever taking snaps of him) he wriggled trying to get free of his basket and blanket to get back to his mother. He was then given a bottle of formula milk to keep him quiet.

He was left like that for a good hour or more when Audrey came in. She was defiantly making a fuss over him; she then took out of her bag a large sum of money loads of paper notes strapped together with an elastic band. The pair of hands that had grabbed him now grabbed the money looking through all of the notes one by one before picking up his basket and handing him to Audrey.

Audrey was his surrogate mother. He supposed. He used to cry at that. He cried at the moon because the moon reminded him of his mother because of the silence and the mystic which his mother had both held. He, now an older and much more mature ape was no longer troubled by his mistress or his life. He had resigned himself to his own fate.

Things where starting to happen though…His body no longer thought it was a baby and now and then great rushes of pure adrenaline went through his veins to the point he had to rattle his cage to release some of his energy and testosterone. He knew Audrey could sense something for he had been to the Vee Eee Tee many times in the past two weeks.

He hated it there. It was far from his home a good three hours, and when they did arrive the place smelled strongly of other animals that he had never known or smelt before. And it stank of dogs. Yugi had feared dogs ever since Audrey had introduced him to her two Pitballs: George and Rover. Yugi had never been let out of his cage with them in the same room and often they would sit by his cage looking up at him planning a way to open the cage and get at their new toy. Once they had done. Yugi never looked at the animals the same again.

Then he would be seen by the Vee Eee Tee. It was a tall blonde woman who looked like all of her fat and flesh had been drained from her body, Yugi often wondered if Audrey could use her fat to plump this woman up a bit that way they could both look normal. She had poked and prodded him in every way possible, afterward they took Audrey away.

He had slept for many dreams when Audrey had gone, and when she had returned and he had too…he felt different. His body felt as if all of the water inside had suddenly fallen away and he was drained. He stood totally in a daze tripping over his own tail and feet. His cage kept moving so he kept bashing his pounding head against it. It was only when he sat down and looked down at his lap did the seriousness of his situation fall upon him, he had been neutered. He searched around his cage to try and find the missing genitally but found none. He finally sat totally a daze by why and how they did that.

~::~

He never felt the same again. His urges had only slightly lessened but still he felt himself sometimes shift back into the wild animal he had kept caged for so long. But now his self-esteem and pride had completely gone. Okay he had never felt like a true monkey that he saw on Tee Vee for he was always squashed into a tight red, yellow and blue pair of dungarees, or a dress that Audrey said made him look "purty" and not to mention she always put a nappy on him to save her from potty training him, but at least then he knew he was…real he was a true monkey.

But now…Now he felt like a nothing, he often wondered what real monkeys looked like, and whether they even existed. Audrey told people he didn't like other monkeys which was technically true and false, he didn't like the big silver back gorillas that was often shown on Tee Vee, but he had never met them never talked to them, smelt their smells or any of the above, Yugi was never taken to a zoo.

He was still angry. If not angrier after his change. He could sense Audrey was thinking the same thing for she'd keep him in his cage for sometimes days on end; he was not used to this treatment which only made him angrier.

It was when she had kept him in his cage for three days straight that it was finally the last straw for him. Audrey waddled into his room her big thighs meant they were constantly rubbing together making the ground shake. She walked over to his cage a stupid little smile on her face and a lollipop in her hand.

"Hey little Yugi" she said putting her face close to the bars. "Do you want a lollipop? You do? Well I'll give you a nice little lollipop because you have been so good."

He felt sick.

She opened his cage her fat sausage like fingers clasping his waist and tail. He bite her. It was a silly thing to do but he did it just the same. Audrey screamed dropping him and the lollipop.

"YUGI!" she cried totally taken aback.

She tried to push him back into his cage but Yugi wasn't having that, one sharp nip made her drop him, he jumped around the room jumping off of doors and windows and the ceiling and the door again and then hopping up and down on the window and then his cage and then he was once again flying. He had never felt this free before in his life.

She opened the door and the dogs all rushed in, they came over and barked at Yugi deadly fierce. Yugi was even more so he jumped onto Rover's head scratching their face and nose until Rover ran his tail between his legs followed by George. He licked the blood off of his fingers, his anger and urge dwindling into nothing.

He should have made a bolt for it. He could have. He should have. He didn't. He went back to his cage sitting on his hammock eating the fruit out of his bowl and licking the blood. He felt liberated. He felt for the first time in his life like a real monkey.

He didn't know what was to come.

~::~

It started the next day; a visitor arrived at the house and went in to see Yugi. He was tall incredibly white, incredibly orange and incredibly tall. Audrey stood in the doorway nervously as Yugi's cage opened and he was lifted out. Yugi though was mellow, he was out of energy and wasn't in the mood to be difficult. His fingers were inspected, his mouth opened, his eyes too, his ears, and the rest of the room.

The man then shook his head at Audrey saying something like "…No wonder…Built to kill…Alfa male."

He then put on some thick gloves and took out a needle. Yugi tried to run but the man held him down, he was injected. He then felt drowsy until he slept.

~::~

He felt even less of a monkey when he awoke. His teeth had been filed down, his fingers had been declawed and his fur had been cut shorter. Audrey didn't hold him anymore but the man stayed all the time picking Yugi up and talking to Audrey then showing her what she'd have to do with him to keep herself boss.

He held Yugi upside down of all things holding him by the tail. Yugi did not like this he crawled up and nipped the man on the hand.

Big mistake.

It could not possibly have hurt him not after his canines having been shortened, but he calmly turned to Audrey said the word "Alfa Male" and then hit Yugi squarely in the face. This did hurt. Yugi growled and swung away trying to get away, he was picked up and thrown in his cage and lead to the door. The man plonked him in the night grass telling a dithering Audrey in the door way that he had to be proven who was 'Alpha Male' and better stay here until he 'learned his lesson'.

Yugi stood in his cage his fingers through the bars as he stared after Audrey and the man. It was getting colder and his shivered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~::~

A BIT better but I'm still a little sceptical

Review Me

The next chappie will come out quicker after my exams are over


End file.
